Invader Zim: Born Again Christian
|last_updated=ca. |status=Completed |fanfictiondotnet=Removed |elsewhere=http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/ Invader_Zim:_Born_Again_Christian (repost) |series2_name=Marrissa trollfics by Doombly |series2_preceded_by=''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' |series2_succeded_by=''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' }} Not to be confused with the main character, who occasionally is referred to as "Invader Zim: Born Again Christian" in the narration. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian is the third story written by MarissaTheWriter, in response to a comment by Skepkitty on a fanfic named , noting that the fanfic wasn't about Zim becoming a born-again Christian, and that there shouldn't be any Zim conversion stories written. The story is not set in the same continuity as ITS MY LIFE!, but nonetheless features the same characters and concepts. Due to this reason and the preposterous main twist reflected in the title, it is occasionally regarded as its own story, separate from other MarissaTheWriter stories, and MSTed as such. Plot The story begins by introducing Gloria Deschanel, the little sister of Zooey Deschanel and a Christian. Gloria's minding her own business in The Skool when she notices Dib, who's always picking on Zim being an alien. Gloria rips her shirt off, claiming Dib is trying to molestrape her, but ends up attracting even more attention and is forced to run home. At home, Gloria begins reading the Bible. She apparently knows the Bible by heart and it always comforts her. However, once she is back in the street, she sees that Zim is about to be killed by Dib and stabs Dib with a crucifix. In the street, Gloria is interrupted by Zooey, who asks her to play Portal 2 with her. Gloria declines and she and Zim head to his house. After explaining the general story of Jesus and the Antichrist to Zim, Gloria is confronted by the Teen Ragers, a gang led by Prettydog200 and being almost as evil as the falmer trollz. However, just as the Teen Ragers are about to kill Gloria and Zim, they are saved by Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, or Nny for short. In the story, Nny is one of God's soldiers and Gloria's boyfriend. On the spot, Nny converts Zim and Gir, Zim's robot buddy, to Christians. Then Nny and Gloria go on a date in a restaurant, where they see Simon Cowbell die. Meanwhile, Dib leaves the "Swallowed Eybebells" and becomes a part of the Teen Ragers. Before he's officially admitted, however, he must kill someone, and specifically targets Zooey, who at the time has just arrived to the city along with her boyfriend, Stephen Merchant. The plan is foiled by Stephen moving the anvil designed to kill Zooey, who's about to be killed just as Zim and Gloria arrive with Zim's Voot Cruiser. Dib's next (and last) attempt at a murder comes in a football game, where Zim is the quarterbreak and Dib is the head kicker. Dib plans to punt the ball to Zim's crotch so he would die, but Gloria intervenes in time, saving Zim and scoring for his team. While the Teen Ragers are mad at Dib failing again, he kills Gaz and their father Professor Membrane, and Zim uses a crucifix to stab Dib in the eye. Gloria is pissed off that Zim was only using the powers of Jesus against Dib, and doubly mad that Zooey and Stephen are having sex in her house. Meanwhile, Dib is met by the Ghost Rider, who reveals that Dib is the Antichrist and that he must kill the Second Coming of Christ, who turns out to be Gloria. This leads Dib and Gloria to a party organized by the falmer trollz, in which Business Man and Skepkitty are planning a marriage. At the scene, Dib turns the Teen Ragers to flaming skeletons "Flame Rangers", crucifies and tortures the falmer trollz and turns Skepkitty and Business Man to a single monster Skepness Man. Dib and Skepness Man then charge to cause the apocalypse. Zim proceeds to try and kill Dib by exploding his Voot Cruiser, but only ends up killing himself. At the same time, Gloria grows out wings from her back and Dib figures out and reveals that Gloria is the second coming, and the final battle begins. In the heat of the battle, it's revealed that Skepness Man was pregnant with the two parts' baby. In an emergency, Gloria takes out the baby and kills Skepness Man. Further in the heat of the fight, it is then revealed Gloria is pregnant with Nny's baby, so Dib cannot kill her. Gloria stabs Dib with her crucifix again and he finally dies. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Zooey and Stephen's kid is going to be named Zim, and the original Zim contacts Gloria from heaven, thanking her for helping him become a born-again Christian. Following MSTs Dramatic readings External links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/InvaderZimBornAgainChristian Invader Zim: Born Again Christian on TV Tropes] Gallery ZimAgain1.png|Variant cover, by Edrobot. ZimAgain2.png|Ditto. Category:Stories